


Ain't No Rink Rash

by Magentarivers



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brooklyn Bruisers notice some unusual marks on their team mate.</p><p>(It got really long sorry. Hope you like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Rink Rash

"Holy shit!" Skye cried from the other side of the changing room. The derby team flocked around her with a chorus of "Oooh", "Good lord what is that?", "Wild night Harl!". Harley pulled on her shoulder pads, quickly covering up the marks on her neck and back. "Game injury. Probably rink rash or sumthin'"

"We weren't born yesterday Kwinn." Summer said reaching for a better look "That ain't a derby injury. What happened?"

\---

Harley dropped her bag at the door, causing Ivy to almost trip over it. She was bouncing around the flat more than usual. "Oh God did you see me, did you?! I wasn't taking that crap, no one talks to my friends like that. Oh boy I should take you drinking more often." Ivy had hung up Harley's bag and coat (which she had flung off in excitement) on the back of the door, and was frowning. "Yes, because what I want more often in my life is to be dragging you out of bar fights." Harley's smile dropped into a look of confusion. 

"Wait what? You aren't excited or proud of me. I don't get it you were cheering me on before. I saved your ass." 

"This ass doesn't need saving. And yes, inside it was fun and hilarious but then you got outside and you just couldn't control yourself!" Ivy was more than a little ticked off and Harley couldn't understand why. She flicked back over the last hour in her mind. "Oh you mean. Come on! Seriously?" 

"Yes seriously. You kicked a tree!" Harley made a poor attempt at swallowing a laugh. "I'm glad this is funny. Would you kick a baby? Or a dog? No so you don't kick trees. They have feelings too." The look on Ivy's face was scalding and maternal. Her green eyes stared Harley down and her hands, probably unconsciously, were on her hips. Harley dropped her crossed arms to her sides, opening up her body language; and looked the taller woman in the eye.  
"I am sorry Pamela. I didn't mean any harm on the tree, and I certainly didn't mean to upset you."

"No you don't get out of it like that you're not Dr Quinnzel now Harley. I don't think you understand." Her voice was calm and almost disappointed. 

Ivy never shouted at Harley when she was mad, never got in her face or touched her. She purposely avoided any similarities to the Joker, Harley recognized that and was truly grateful. She took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. "Believe me Red, I got it." Ivy curled an arm over Harley's shoulder pulling her into a soft embrace. She pushed up to kiss Ivy's cheek "I've learned my lesson." There was a moments silence before that soft sultry voice whispered. "Oh but I don't think you have." A hand pulled out one of Harley's pig tails, then the other. She chuckled, "Wha-" Ivy's finger stopped her question. Harley grinned even wider, and nodded.

The taller of the women cupped Harley's jaw and kissed her deeply, running her hand through the 2 tone hair. Ivy got a fistful and tugged it gently so as to expose a section of pale neck. Harley had butterflies in her stomach, she knew where this was going, and she couldn't wait. Ivy's lips planted onto her jugular and kissed lightly. She increased the suction lightly and alternated between gently bites and flicks of her tounge. Ivy moved from her throat to the side of her neck, testing for the most sensitive spot. It was a good job Harley was shorter than Ivy or else she wouldn't be able to reach "aaAAHH!" Harley's knees gave way, but Ivy caught her just in time. A smirk crept across the redheads lips as she observed the purple marks that dotted Harley's neck. 

"I still don't think my lesson has been taught." Ivy circled Harley slowly.

"Neither do I. A person who abuses my precious babies needs," she was standing right by her ear, her lips brushing the tip. "stronger punishment." She bit again onto the place that made Harley weak. Harley shrieked and laughed. "Stand by the wall." Harley obeyed with an intense urgency, positioning herself between a book shelf and the door, and she could sense Ivy was smiling to herself. 

"You're not meant be this excited over punishment." 

"Sorry." She giggled attempting to straighten her face. "It's just, you're funny and hot and"

"Shhhh." Ivy ran her hand down Harley's side and across her arse. Before Harley could respond she had been picked up. Her shoulder grazed the light switch as she went up and wacked into it as she was slammed back. Ivy looked at her, panic stricken but she pulled her head towards her and kissed her once more. There was no problem as long as Ivy kept on. With her legs strategically wrapped around Ivy's hips so a to increase friction, Harley was getting built up. The taller woman's mouth was back on her neck working along her collar bone and shoulder. 

God this truly was torture. Between the humping and the formation of love bites, Harley could feel herself teetering on the edge. She whimpered out and put a foot onto the bookshelf trying to find a better angle, but Ivy pulled her hips back and away from Harley. Damn you Harley thought. "Please." She muttered breathlessly. "I've learnt the lesson. Red please." Ivy pushed a hand between them and unzipped the flies of Harley's shorts. Her fingers began working steadily and Harley clung on for dear life. She felt her body practically set on fire, the backs of her knees and down her spine began to sweat. She rolled her pelvis against Ivy's hand, inhaling sharply as she felt the orgasm ripple upwards. "FUUUUCKKK. Fuck fuck fuck." Harley screamed. In it's entrapment between Ivy and the wall, her body was twitching. "Shh shh shh." Ivy whispered, slowing her hand but not showing any sign of stopping. Harley stood and was vagley aware of her shorts being pulled down. Ivy sunk to her knees.

After that everything became a blur of sensation. 3 times. She assumed she hade come 3 times, but she wasn't totally sure. Her entire body was wet with a combination of Ivy's saliva and sweat. Harley was weak and shaking all over when Ivy pulled away and stood back to meet her exhausted gaze. Ivy kissed the smaller woman's forehead and picked her up, carrying her to the sofa. 

"You're a good girl Harley." Ivy sighed with a smile. She pulled a blanket over her and crawled in behind Harley. She fell asleep in Ivy's arms to the sound of her heartbeat and the feeling of her stroking her hair.  
\---

The girls all gaped "Fuck you and perfect girlfriend." Tanya spat jokingly. Harley protested, "Ivy isn't my girlfriend"

"If someone fucks you like that they are either your girlfriend of a professional" Summer butted in.

"What ever she is, you've done good. And hard. And rough-"

"No! Stop, you cant tell anyone." Harley's grey skin was turning a not so subtle shade of scarlet. "Pay no attention to them. Jealous of what their missing the whole lot." Skye took her arm leading her to the rink. Harley winced at the touch. "They've got no idea" she grinned.


End file.
